The basic concepts and parameters of a non-fusion ultrasonic welder are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,946,119. The various embodiments disclosed in said patent are designed for the welding of metal members. Heretofore, a welder designed for welding metal members was not adaptable for use in welding plastic members and vice versa.
The present invention solves the problem of requiring two separate welders by providing one welder of the type shown in FIG. 9 of said patent which is capable of welding either metal members or plastic members with only minor modification in the design of the flexural reed.